


Game of Survival...

by the_fates_of_fiction



Series: The Sunsetters [2]
Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maybe some Sariel x Astra??, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, but its just sad y'all, i like hurting these guys maybe just a little too much to b healthy, if ya squint, implied gore, theres some comfort in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fates_of_fiction/pseuds/the_fates_of_fiction
Summary: 'Sariel was running, faster then she had ever run before, her legs aching and burning. Through the woods, weaving around trees and leaping over roots or rocks. She didn’t know why she was running or who- or what- she was running from.All she knew was that she was terrified, scared deep in her bones. She didn’t dare look behind her, she didn’t want to see the monster that was after her....'
Series: The Sunsetters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888693
Kudos: 7





	Game of Survival...

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in my wips and just- decided to finally finish it :)  
> Sorry not sorry-

The moon was shining bright in the dark blue sky, while the ground was stained red.

Sariel was running, faster then she had ever run before, her legs aching and burning. Through the woods, weaving around trees and leaping over roots or rocks. She didn’t know why she was running or who- or what- she was running from.  
All she knew was that she was terrified, scared deep in her bones. She didn’t dare look behind her, she didn’t want to see the monster that was after her.

After what felt like hours of running, her lungs aching in her chest, she got to a clearing in the trees. Something was in the shadows just past the large circle of trees surrounding her. It was stalking her, like a hunter after its prey.  
There was growling deep in the woods behind her, echoing through the clearing like a call to join the wildness, become one with it.

Sariel didn’t know where she was, but at the same time, she had seen this place a thousand times in her head.  
Heard the call of the wild, the hunt.  
Felt the blood in her veins begging for her to lose control and tear through everything in her path to find… she didn’t know.

The wind was cold and Sariel shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and protect herself from the chill, her eyes darting around to try and find a way to safety.  
She was in a long cloak that didn’t belong to her.

All of a sudden, a wave of panic and fear flooded through her, her heart beating fast in her chest as she began to breathe heavily.  
Where was she?  
Why was she there?  
Why was there so much blood but no bodies to be found?

_Why was blood dripping down her chin?_

She looked down at her shaking hands to find them covered in blood, her nails long and jagged. She let out a choked out whimper, tears beginning to stream down her face, her nails digging into her palms and adding her own blood to her hands.  
The wind then grew stronger, almost knocking her to the ground, wafting the scent of fresh blood towards her. Before she could cover her face to block out the smell, it was too late.

She suddenly felt calm, her heartbeat slowing in her chest. Her arms slowly lowered to her sides as she sniffed the air, eyes darting around searching for something in the darkness. But it wasn’t her in control anymore. It was as if she was watching herself from the outside, looking on at this wild and crazed version of herself.  
A loud howl came from deeper in the woods and she was running towards it, her bare feet hitting the rough ground as she ran.

The moon was shining bright in the sky, reflecting off of the silver fur of the two large wolfs running alongside her, her staff now in hand as they ran faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

Any fear she had was replaced with a wild need to _hunt._ To run. But not away from something chasing her- no, towards her prey.  
There was howling from behind her, a large pack of shining silver wolfs; but they were no threat to her, they were her army, her pack. And they were following her to the prey that they all so yearned for. They all hungered for.

And who was she to deny her pets their meal?

Images flashed across her eyes for an instant before they were gone, but she saw them all so clearly.  
She saw herself, painted in blood, at the front of a pack of snarling and growling wolfs. She watched as teeth dug into flesh, whether it was a person or animal she didn’t want to think about, ripping and tearing it into shreds. She was doing it too, digging sharp fangs into the meat and eating it with reckless abandonment and pure _hunger._  
She could taste it in her mouth, the metallic tang of the blood on her tongue.

But no, that couldn’t be right. None of this was real, it couldn’t be! Why was she tasting blood? This wasn’t her, she wasn’t doing this, she didn’t _want_ this! She didn’t want to see this monster with her face, covered in blood.

And it was staring right at her.

Its eyes were cold and emotionless but conveyed so much hunger and darkness in them, the moon reflecting off of them, she was sure that they were glowing in the darkness of the night. Sariel staggered back, wanting to run away as fast as she could, but her legs refused to move more then a couple of steps. She wanted to scream, call out for someone, anyone to come to save her.  
For her friends to show up and get her away from this creature that had taken her face and was wearing it like a disguise. But no-one was coming, she couldn’t even make a single sound as this thing kept staring at her, sizing her up.

Then all of a sudden she was running again, the howls of wolfs coming from just behind her as she ran through that dense forest, searching for a way out of this horrible nightmare. As she was running she heard something, a voice that warmed her heart but also brought tears to her eyes.

_“Sariel!”_

It was Astra’s voice, echoing through the trees all around her, his voice panicked and frantic.  
She fell to her knees and screamed, called out his name as pain rang through her entire body, sharp claws digging into her skin and ripping her apart.

Then she was awake, jolting out of her covers with a loud shriek and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart hurt in her chest and her throat was sore from screaming and crying.  
Her face fell into her hands as she wept, shaking and her breathing ragged. She then heard a voice in the room with her, it was soft and worried.

“Sariel?”

She looked up and saw Cassian there, a few feet away from where she sat, a distant sadness and knowing in his eyes before she could even say a word. She began to sob harder and reached a shaking hand out to him. He took it gently and gave it an understanding squeeze. He tentatively moved to sit next to her and she fell onto his shoulder and wept openly.

After what felt like an eternity, her cheeks now soaked with salty and pained tears, she finally managed to speak. Her voice was hoarse and shaky as she spoke. “I just- I miss him so, _so much_ , Cassian I-” She sobbed as she held on tightly to the shell around her neck, so much that it seemed it might break any second.  
“I know, I know.” He whispered, quietly shooshing her and giving her hand another squeeze, trying to cover up his own sniffling at the mere thought of their departed friend.

“I miss him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song/s: 
> 
> Game of Survival by Ruelle
> 
> The Wolf by SIAMES


End file.
